ShadowPonies
by Royal-Harmony
Summary: A group of ponies called "The Shadow Ponies" have called war on Equestria. Now the Mane Six have to go on an adventure to The Hoofyong Concentration camp to save the Land that they called their home,Meanwhile The Two Royal Sisters get into a fight that leave Princess Luna out of castle letting her see what war can do to a ings learnt can change a pony.
1. Chapter 1: Rainbow Dust

Chapter:01 Rainbow Dust

Ever since Scootaloo, was a little filly she always wanted to fly. Today was going to be the day that Scootaloo was going to fly, Like most Pegasus her age. The orange filly climbed the tree house that her and her other friend, called The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. Scootaloo closed her eyes and counted to three and sighed, "Ready, Scootaloo," she said to herself as she took her leap of faith. She did everything in her power but she fell straight down to the ground that was calling her, she would have fallen if it wasn't for Rainbow Dash who was clearing the sky at the time. After saving Scootaloo from her fall Rainbow Dash was very dismay "Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash yelled angrily but was able to calm herself down, "Scootaloo you're not going to be able to fly. We talked about this you're a Ratite," Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo.

"But, I've always wanted to be just like you, A Pony who can fly, A Pony who is awesome," Scootaloo said crying. Rainbow Dash put a hoof under Scootaloo chain to try to cover the Filly. You do not need to fly to be awesome, you'll have your own special talent that will make you who you're supposed to be," Rainbow Dash puts her wing around Scootaloo trying to comfort her but Scootaloo felt like being alone. She asked Rainbow Dash if she can be alone and started to walk into the EverFree Forest, which is a place most ponies try to avoid with their lives. The plants grow, animals take care of themselves, and the clouds move all on their own.

Scootaloo knows the sound of a timberwolf, the lumbered body wolf called its pack telling them that he has found them dinner. Two other timberwolves came waiting for a fresh meal. The three wolves together charged Scootaloo. Scootaloo thinking fast, threw a rock into one of the timber wolf's throat choking it and, making it into nothing more than branches and twigs. One of the other two timberwolves charged at Scootaloo biting her wing. Scootaloo gave a loud scream of pain, which was heard by someone else right when Scootaloo said her goodbyes to the world. The pegasus who heard Scootaloo scream, punch the TimberWolf so hard it pale green skin of the pony and her yellow and orange stripe mane was very comely. The Pegasus looks at the last Timberwolf ran away in fear do too the lost of two of its allies.

"Are you okay?" The Pegasus ask Scootaloo.

Scootaloo still shock after what had happened to her so, she didn't answer until the question was ask a second time. "Yeah, I am fine," Scootaloo said before touch in wing "My wing is in pain however but nothing serious."

"Well, that's good, by the way I am known as Lightning Dust." The pony said Introducing herself. "Thank you so much Lightning Dust, If you had not save me then I would have been eaten by those tree wolfs..." Scootaloo said with all the energy given to her by the adrenaline in her body. Lightning dust tells her to calm down, and ask for Scootaloo's name. "My name? My name is Scootaloo," Scootaloo answers and they shake hooves.

"It's dangerous to go alone! Where do you live?" Asked Lightning Dust.

"Um, I live in Ponyville," Reply Scootaloo.

"Lead the way!" Scootaloo notice that Lightning Dust didn't ask if she wanted protection but, Scootaloo knew that she was just attacked by Timberwolves so it shouldn't be something to complain about. After they got back to The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse, Scootaloo said that the clubhouse was their destination.

"Um..." Lighting dust pauses for a second "...Scootaloo you live in a tree house?"

"No, I have a real house that I live in but, I'm having problems with Family So... I'm sleeping in the clubhouse tonight." Lightning Dust did not want to ask any more questions for it seem to be a personal issue and only that, one thing that would not be something to asked about. "Scootaloo, I'll be coming back tomorrow, and I hope things with your family get better." Scootaloo thanks her for her words of kindness as Lightning Dust flies off into the evening sunset.

Scootaloo sits down for a moment and thinks about how awesome Lightning Dust was. She could kill a Timberwolf by punching it, and the Yellow and Orange hair that remind her of fire. There is only one pony that would be as cool as her.

"Scootaloo, Scoot-Scoot-Scootaloo!" Scootaloo hears Rainbow Dash calling her, Scootaloo tries and fails to fly to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! I'm Down Here!" Scootaloo Yelling as Rainbow Dash was flying in her general direction. Rainbow Dash while in flight, picked up Scootaloo and, hug her in the air "Scootaloo! I was so worry about you!" Rainbow Dash puts Scootaloo down on the grassy ground. "I'm fine," Scootaloo said. Rainbow Dash takes a quick look at Scootaloo's wing and notice that she was missing a few feathers, "Scootaloo what happen to your wing? It looks hurt."

"It's fine Rainbow, I just got attack by a Timberwolf, it's not a..."

"Wait a second, Scootaloo, are you trying to put off being attack by a Timberwolf as if it was nothing." Scootaloo nod slowly.

"Come on Scootaloo, we need to make sure nothing bad happens to it; the last thing you would want is to lose it do too an infection." Rainbow Dash said Pushing Scootaloo into The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. Rainbow dash quickly got some bandages from the farm and cover the wing with them. "Now a wing is really sensitive so, you should stay in here and rest for a few days and let it heal," Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo as a warning. "You would physically handicapped before if something happens to the wing now, that will not help matters any okay, Scootaloo."Scootaloo said okay wondering if she will be able to fly. "Would I be a Pegasus if I can't fly, or would I be an earth pony with wings!" Scootaloo give an uncontrolled shout in anger. "Scoots...Scootaloo not all birds need to fly neither, do all Pegasus" Rainbow Dash hugs Scootaloo before leaving to practice for The Wonderbolts.

Lightning Dust came as she promise to check up on Scootaloo, "Good to see you are not fighting Timberwolves, Scootaloo." Scootaloo didn't know how to reply to that comment "so... good to see that your wing is all bandaged up." Light Dust said to trying to forget that awkward comment "Yeah," Scootaloo said pointing to her wing "My sister had taken care of it."

"Scootaloo, I thought you said you had family problems?" Lightning Dust said hoping she did have someone in her family the Scootaloo can trust. "Dashy, isn't a sister of blood but, more of an idle," Scootaloo said, "She is practicing for the Wonderbolts."

"The Wonderbolts..."Lightning Dust gave a little sigh "...I once dreamed about joining the WonderBolts but..." Lightning Dust stops for a Second before saying the news that haunts her.

"I messed up, I was the best flyer at the WonderBolt Academy, only one pony could even be as close to me. I wanted to be the best and stay the best and I would do anything to make that but. my actions almost killed five other ponies; after that I was kicked out. Ever since that day I have practiced my flying but, also trying to connect to the elements of harmony so, I can become a better pony than who I once was but, I know that will never get be back in the heart of the Wonderbolts."

"Lightning Dust, a pony like you will get their second chance." Lightning Give a simile to Scootaloo comment.  
"Lightning Dust, I wouldn't be offended if you left to go get ready for that day," Scootaloo said.

"Thanks Scootaloo, but caring for a friend is more important."

Scootaloo and Lightning Dust talked for hours about whatever was on their mind like life, the universe and everything however, it wasn't long before luna raise the moon for the night. Lightning Dust left Scootaloo so that. she could find some rest.

The following morning Rainbow Dash woke up early to check up on her. "Morning. Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash give Scootaloo time to wake up before continuing on what she had to say, "Scootaloo would you mind if I check your wing" Scootaloo mumble still a bit tired but she still opened her wing. "Child, you may need some coffee!" Rainbow Dash jokes as she was removing her wing bandage."well... Good New! Your wing should be fully healed by the end of the day"

Applebloom, a yellow fur earth pony with a pink bow that looks very well with her red hair and Sweetie belle, a unicorn whom has a Pure white fur and a mane of two different shape of purple, walk in the their clubhouse.

"Scootaloo!" They both say running to give Scootaloo a hug "There you are Scoots!" Applebloom yelled "We would so worry about you!" Sweetie Belle Finishes "Thanks girls, this means alot to me" Scootaloo said trying to not show a tear. "Rainbow had told us everything so we will stay with you no matter what happens." Applebloom Promised, "If you need anything let us know" Sweetly belle reassured "Cutie Mark Crusaders Forever!"

"Look Girls, I know you mean alot to each other and, the wing may get Scootaloo out of school but, I do not think would let you two out of school," Rainbow Dash explain without a talking down voice; for she understood where they would coming from.

Okay" Applebloom and Sweetie belle said leaving the room do go to that said school. Rainbow Dash Give Scootaloo a Daring Do book before heading off.

"Scootaloo reads a chapter before Lightning Dust comes in and saw Scootaloo laying in bed.

"Sorry, Scootaloo did I wake you up."  
"No, I was just reading."

Lightning Dust hands an apple from sweet apple acres, that was more red than a normal apple and Scootaloo can feel the hunger rush from inside from just looking at it " Here I thought that you may have been hungry," Lightning Dust hands Scootaloo the apple; "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Scootaloo takes a bite from the apple. It was juicier than Scootaloo remembered an apple being; she quickly takes two or three more bites, before devouring the whole apple. Lightning Dust gives a chuckle and remove the Bandages "Good News! Your wing looks healed" Scootaloo stops for a second before giving a "Oh, Yeah!" as she gives a flip of her wing.

"So what will you do now that you're a free pony?"

Scootaloo knew what she wanted to do, "Lightning Dust, it would be an honour if you can teach me, how to fly" Lightning Dust looks at her wing and even though it's hasn't been hurt from the Timberwolves however, the shape and size of her wings will not allow her to fly.

"Sorry Scootaloo, looking at the shape of your wing you may not be able to fly." Scootaloo slam her hooves around "Both you and Dashy say that!"

"Scootaloo, maybe you can do something that is not flying. is there anything else that you can do."

Scootaloo looks at Lightning Dust and thinks about it, "anything else that I can do" those word ring in her head for a minute until she answer the question slowly " Well... I have a scooter."

Lightning Dust give a smile, "Would it be alright before I see?"

Scootaloo looks of dismay turned into looked of joy "Sure, Come on let's go outside!"

Scootaloo and Lightning Dust walked to sweet apple acres. The red box barn that is Sweet Apple Acres is surrounded by hundreds of apples tree, not one pony could ever pick them all alone.

"Ready, Lightning Dust because you will be at aw. when you see be out there," Scootaloo said being a little cocky "Ready, when you are, Scootaloo."

Scootaloo quickly flaps her wings to get herself from 0 to 18 Miles per hour in a matter of a second. Lightning Dust started to fly; she didn't have too much trouble keeping up, even if most Pegasus will never be able to keep up with her. Scootaloo saw something that could be used as a ramp, using it she did a triple flip and a perfect landing.

"That was pretty good, Scootaloo." Lightning Dust said trying to keep her cool "You got a gift, Scootaloo, you may not be able to fly but you do not need to."

While Scootaloo was talking about her Scooting Experience, Rainbow Dash who was flying overhead to check on Scootaloo but did not expect to see her with Lightning Dust, The Pony whom almost kills her friends because, of her recklessness at The Wonderbolt Academy.

Rainbow Dash flew down to grab Scootaloo, "Scootaloo, what are you doing!" Rainbow Dash sounds very protective, as Rainbow Dash is slowly puts Scootaloo down to Equestrian earth "Rainbow Dash, my wing is all better!"

"What are you doing with Lightning Dust?" Rainbow Dash ask with panic in her voice. " That pony is nothing but a careless yahoo, She's going to get you hurt!"

Scootaloo looking confused by the way Rainbow Dash has verbally attack Lightning Dust like that.

"Lightning do you know Dashy?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question"

"Scootaloo, Lightning is the pony that made a tornado that almost kill our friends." Rainbow Dash explain to Scootaloo why she shouldn't hang out with Lightning Dust, "That was a long time ago" Lightning Dust tried to reason "I have tried to change myself,I am trying be the mare that I was always supposed to be."

Rainbow Dash didn't, listen to what Lightning Dust was saying "You think I'll believe that you wouldn't hurt Scoots"

Lightning Dust starting to get angry "Scootaloo is My Friend!"

"How would a pony like you even get a friend like Scootaloo!"

"I've saved her life!" Lightning Dust started to get tears in her eyes and as runs off crying. Rainbow Dash grab Scootaloo, "Come on, Scootaloo let's go!" she said as she walked her to the clubhouse, both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle would both in the tree house which, made Rainbow Dash comfortable about leaving her. When Rainbow Dash leaves, Scootaloo gets on her scooter "Where are you going, Scootaloo?" AppleBloom asked,

"There something that I must do AppleBloom"

Scootaloo saw Lightning Dust head into the Everfree Forest so Scootaloo headed out to find her friend. Scootaloo saw Hoofprints, after she follow them she saw Lightning Dust, she was crying. Scootaloo walked up to Lightning Dust and, gave her a hug. (-)

"Thank you." Lightning Dust said trying but, failing to calm herself down.

"Lightning, there is no need for any thinks. Hugging a friend is what friends do" Lightning gives a smile "Thanks for that too, but thank you for believing in me, for the first time in forever I believe in the magic of friendship."

The conversation that the two ponies would have been cut short by a crackling sound that Lightning Dust heard. "Do you hear that?" Lightning Dust ask. Before Scootaloo could answer, they saw a Bluish-Black Smoke come from out of the forest, and that said smoke took a form that looks a lot like Lightning Dust.

"What is this? Who Are you?" Lightning Dust asked.

"I'm you." The Shadow Creature said.

The Shadow Pony step toward Lightning Dust, Lightning Dust jumped and quickly gets herself in the air. The shadow pony grew a horn and, shot a laser at Lightning Dust; she was able to dodge it but, she became off-balance trying so she had to take a landing. The shadow pony shot another laser at the grounded Pegasus, Lightning Dust quickly flew up for a close dodge. The Shadow Pony begins to fly to follow trying to shoot her down, after a while a laser shot Lightning Dust in the heart,which would make her fall to the ground which, was at least a 20 feet fall.

Scootaloo runs to Lightning Dust finding that she wasn't moving,

"Lightning Dust!"

"Lightning Dust! come on get up." Scootaloo started to get tears from her eyes which fell on to Lightning Dust.

"The smokey thing is still there. you're the strongest I know come on get up."

The Shadow pony found them about ready to deal the finishing blow.

Rainbow Dash come from out of this trees and stop the blow. "Rainbow?" Lightning Dust said as her open, "Come on, get up Lightning! The job not done yet." Rainbow said helping her get up.

Lightning Dust gets up and, she teams up with Rainbow Dash they flew out on different sides so that the shadow pony could only shoot one of them, it when for Rainbow Dash and shot her wing; Lightning Dust Seismic Tosses it into the ground where it broke back into the smoke.

"You have kept scootaloo safe and if you wasn't lying then that would make twice now," Rainbow Dash thought aloud.

"Hey, Lightning Dust." Rainbow Dash try to gets her attention "I'm sorry for what I have said to you."  
"No worry's Rainbow, it's good to see Scootaloo has a good sister"  
Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash Do a Hoof Bump  
"Do You really think I would go away like that"

The shadow smoke tries to grab all three but Lightning Dust pushes Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo out-of-the-way." To the Hoofyong Concentration Camp with you!" It said in a dark voice, "Rainbow, get to the Princess and tell her..." That was all Rainbow Dash was able to hear of Lightning Dust's Request.

"Come on Scootaloo, We need to find Twilight to see what she knows about the Hoofyong Concentration Camp." Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo has she picks her up.

"FOR LIGHTNING DUST!"

to be continued...

* * *

Author's Notes/credits

Fan-Fiction by: Royal_Harmony

Special Thanks to Dr. wolf 001 for

1. My Hopes for Season 4 and Beyond Part 2

2. What Makes Good Fanfiction?

3. Encouraging Creativity Within the Brony Fandom

Without those Video I would have never Wrote this

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

My little Pony FriendShip is magic is own my Hasbro, DHX And Shout Factory

written:

1st ed.: April 2014

2nd ed. April 2014 (made of editing fixes)

Hope to be Writing more of those it the future


	2. Chapter 2: Trixie's Sparkle

Chapter:02 Trixie's Sparkle

A purple pony with a darker purple hair, that has a dark-pink in it, walked proudly to The Royal Castle, but Twilight Sparkle isn't just a regular Pony, She is an Alicorn Princess. Twilight and the other Princesses have a Seasonal meeting in the capital, Canterlot, To talk about the country of Equestria. Canterlot with its castle that carved into the side of the mountain it stands on. The beautiful city of Canterlot features ivory towers with golden spires, and many waterfalls and rivers that running through it to give the high class people of Canterlot water.

As Twilight into the castle, she walks into Shining Armor, her sister. Shining Armor is a Fair color pony who was once the captain of the royal guard before he married Princess Cadences which make him a Prince. Shining Armor Bows to Twilight as she passes through the gate.

"Family have no need to bow," Twilight said as she hugs Shining Armor before walking into the Throne room of Princess Celestia

Twilight bows had she walks in. "Look like some old habits die hard," Princess Celestia said to Twilight notices that Princess Celestia was the only one in the room "Where Luna and Cadences?" Twilight asked. "Twilight, you're an hour early?" Princess Celestia said "Feel free to come back a little later, as good as it is to see you, I have some work to do." Twilight Bows and she leaved to go explore Canterlot. Twilight hear a familiar voice, "come one, come all, come and witness the amazing magic of The Grrreat and Powerrrful Trrrixie"

Twilight walks over to Trixie stand that only had to two ponies watching it. "Watch in Awe as The Great and Power Trixie Performs the most amazing magic ever witness by pony eyes." The other two ponies watch of as Twilight give Trixie a bit.

"Thank you," Trixes said before looking up and seeing that it was Twilight, The unicorn who defeated an Ursa Minor and was able to stop her when she had the alicorn alument and is now an alicorn.

"Trixes, why are your shows not getting any audience?" Twilight ask Trixes reminding her showing being a big hit in Ponyville. "Well... News got around about the attack of Ponyville so they're not a lot of ponies who would even want to look at me." Trixes explain "That make Trixes as blue as my coat" Twilight handed Twilight another bit. "Hope this will make this go a float"

"Twilight, Trixes as a favor to ask you" Trixes said "I really need you help!" Trixes tone change to a louder as had to speaks "What Happened?" Twilight ask "Come with me, the rock farm I had been working on has been overrun" Twilight look confused at Trixes for she never acted like this before "It's This Shadow thing, I really do not know what it is" Twilight started to not believe it "Why are you performing when a time like this."

"Because 'It' wanted me too"

Twilight didn't know if she wanted to believe what she saying but she knew as her job as a Princess she need to help the citation of Equestria "as a Princess i need to do what I can do to keep Equestria a Utopia, lead the way," Twilight said to Trixes.

Twilight and Trixie get on a Train to get to the rock farm that Trixies live on

"Thank you for doing this even after all I did to Ponyville," Trixie said, " I think I may be green with envy; After that duel, you're a princess, and she and the bottom of the low, hoping that someday thing will get better." Twilight said "Do not worry Trixie things well get better, just give it time"

As the train stop in front of the rock farm the see the farm cover with Black, Dark clouds that are absent for anywhere else of the sky.

Twilight Follows Trixie into the house, Twilight see the Smoke turn into ponies that have no hair and no facial features, "Well...Well...Well! You think your friend they're will be able to save you" one of the faceless shadow ponies said frightening "Are you even a princess?"

Twilight said as she was standing Proudly, "Yes,Yes I am a Princess."

The Pony tries to stab her Twilight teleports away. "Twilight, If somepony asked you if you a princess you say no!" Trixes told Twilight,

The shadow pony try to attack Twilight unsuccessfully as she was able to used her wit and swiftness to her horn to kill all the shadow ponies but while she was fighting they was able to grib Trixies and carry her to the roof, Twilight follows.

Has Twilight walk up the stairs she saw one of the pony take a basic shape of Trixie

Twilight try to blast it with her laser but the blast her the pony and reflexed off the shadowy body of the pony of blast Twilight "This is Trixes fight!"

"What is this thing" Twilight asked

"I'm who you may Shadow Trixie"

Trixie and Shadow Trixie both changed that horn before firing their beam of magic at each other. They both launch their beams, when they hit one another the make a small exposition, the shadow ponies give a look as pain as Trixies' beam starts to come closer to her evil counterpart, however Shadow Trixie quickly launch full blast and turn the tide smacking Trixies horn."

"Is this all you got? Is this really The Great and Powerful Trixies" The Shadow Trixies said mocking her, "You think that your be able to score big, You think your live will get better well, let me be the first to tell you that it won't. For something to get better you need skills, I was planning or taking you the Hoofyong Concentration Camp, but that will take time that you're not worth" The Shadow Trixes leaved as the other Shadow Ponies leaved one the them said "One more gift for you Trixie, I call it your worst fear"

A Bear as blue of the light night sky and white spot as star, Trixie and Twilight both knew the was a Ursa Minor

Trixes Summon a Rope that was as strong as steel to tired his leg and then Trixes make a lightning cloud with magic, The Ursa Minor give a steam of pain as it turn into smoke and flight out.

"The farm it's safe now right?" Twilight asked

"Trixes used maybe for now but the owner are at the Hoofyong Concentration Camp, we need to get to Princess Celestia.

After Twilight flew from the Rock Farm to Canterlot, Twilight and Trixie both ran into castile

"...and that Concludes our meet thank you for... Twilight there you are where have you been."

Trixie speak up "The Rock Farm that I work on has been attack by something called the shadow ponies can tried to kill both, me and Twilight, as well as they also captured the owner of the farm into a prison that they call The Hoofyong Concentration Camp." The Princess look at each other for a second before speaking "Twilight, we need to get the other Elements of Harmony and go to Hoofyong Concentration Camp and try to remove the Shadow Ponies of their good home. I was hoping they would never come back again,"

Princess Celestia turned to Trixie "Tell us everything you know we will need to be able to protect Equestria however possible."

Trixes said that it would be an honor.

Twilight leaved to get her friend in Ponyville not sure about what's going to happen nexts

* * *

Author's Notes/credits

Fan-Fiction by: Royal_Harmony

Special Thanks to Dr. wolf 001

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

My little Pony Friendship is magic is own my Hasbro, DHX And Shout Factory

written:

1st ed.: April 2014

Hope to be Writing more of those it the future


	3. Chapter 3: Rairty in my eyes

A white unicorn grab a sewing needle and starting sewing two fabrics together, Rarity had made name for herself, making stuff for both Hoity Toity and Sapphire Shores, however being a big name means big work as for an order she need to make a dozen dresses in three days.

Rarity was working hard when...

"Rarity!" Says Pinkie Pie , a pink earth pony who usually love to party "Quick! there something important!"

"Pinkie, what can be so important that I should stop an Important order, for an Important Client" Rarity said not trying to sound function at the disturbance that pinkie brought forth. "Rarity, It's...It's...It's my parent's rock farm, It had been destroyed by ..." Rarity told Pinkie Pie that it may just be the vampire-fruit bats as she push her screwy friend out the dress store that she proudly called the Carousel Boutique. "Fine! If you won't help I'll go and take care of it myself"

Rarity and a sigh before getting back to work, "ow, Sweetie Bell would you be a darling and give me some of the red yarn"

"OK, Sis," Sweetie Belle said as she was getting the yarn for working sister she heard a knocking on the door, Sweetie Belle answer so see an earth pony who is about a white, and a real pale light blue hair, that hides the white strip that go down the middle of her hair. The earth pony also wear a red rose in her hair and a purple cellar, with a pink tie. "Um...hello," The earth pony said in a nervous voice, "is this the Carousel Boutique?" she asked. Sweetly bell answered, "wide it sure is, do you want a dress?" The earth pony asked if she can see Rarity, after Sweetie Bell told the earth pony the way, she when to Rarity's room

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I ask for a favor from you," The earth pony said as Rarity was turning to look and her"

"Coco Pommel," Rarity get up to her far away friend a hug, Coco Pommel doesn't know how to react from the friendly movements. "How may I help you this fine day?" "Well you see..." Coco Pommel started out, "... after you give me the job at Hinny at the hill things started to be great however, that started to downhill when my term was up. After failing to start my own dress shop, I try to find someone who needed an assistant like what I need before with Suri Polomare. Without any luck with that, I left Manehattan in hopes that I could find a job here." Coco Pommel said not in a hopeful voice but one of pessimism.

"Well, I do have a large order of dresses that do in a short time, Having a little bit of help would be delightful." After Coco Pommel agree that she would help, Rarity give details about the dress, " The dress will have the red chest area as it go now the back it will switch the rainbow fabrics."

Coco Pommel start with putting the thread on the needle but having problem because it's not an earth pony needle and it next to impossible to get a hoof to get a small thread into the needle. Rarity picks them both up with magic and takes care of thread.

Once Coco Pommel gets going her work is one that can't be match by any other pony Rarity has ever seen. After making the first dress perfectly, Rarity told her how wonderful she is at in and hand her another dress, " It can be hard." Coco Pommel thought out loud "Life in Manehattan, especially if you're homeless."

Sweetie Belle runs out the door "Bye Rarity, Going to Appleblooms for the sleep over"

"Coco Pommel are you homeless? do you need a place to stay, Sweetie belle will be gone for the whole weekend so it wouldn't be a problem for you to stay" Coco Pommel was afraid to be a bother, "Are you sure that it will be okay?"

Rarity nod, as Coco Pommel finishes the last dress.

"Thank you, Thank you... Thank you so much!" Coco Pommel said as she heard the news that she can stay. "Glad your happy, but _Thanks _isn't necessary; I can't have a friend of my sleep on the streets of ponyville."

Coco Pommel Thanks her again before asking "Is there any other work you have that needs done? I'm finish with the dresses you give me." Rarity was blow away from the surprising news, "Already?" Rarity said "It would have taken me at least two days do all of the dress"

"Well, I only did half of the dresses" Coco Pommel pointed out "you did the other half"

Rarity give a look of satisfactory. "Still we got the work done in an afternoon. Tomorrow we can to the post office to deliver the dress, but for now should we get you acquaintance to the room you'll be sleeping in."

Rarity shows Coco Pommel to Sweetie Belle's Room for that's where she be sleeping Tonight, "Make yourself feel at home." Rarity said as she look at the clock that saids "11:30"  
"It might be time to call it a night, Coco Pommel" Rarity said "Tomorrow, If we do not get any- more work, then we can explore ponyville."

Coco Pommel said, "Ok" before she takes a relaxing slumber, but the peaceful sleep was interrupted by a dreadful nightmare.

Coco Pommel was on the street of the perilous side of manehatten, she was walking...and walking... until a colt come out from an alleyway behind her "Hey, baby..." said the clot walking up to day "You lookin' hot tonight," The clot grab her chest "Leave me alone!" Coco Pommel grab the clots hoof and toss it to the ground, "so, you like playing dirty little girl" two more clot come out the thin air to grab her and pin her to the wall, "Opened up" said the colt.

Coco Pommel woke up from her nightmare with her heart pumping and breathing hard, after a well-needed minute to come herself down, Coco Pommel looks at the window so the raising sun. Coco Pommel puts on her flower before going to the Rarity cooking breakfast; after a buccellato and some fresh fruit would put on the table. Rarity looks up to find the just awoken Coco Pommel "Good Morning, Darling," Rarity said, "hope you're hungry because I've just finished breakfast"

Coco Pommel was hasn't eaten since she left Manehattan three days ago, and she can't reminder the last time she had a good meal. Coco Pommel slowly seats down as Rarity puts a slice of buccellato on the plate in front of Coco Pommel, she take a bite from the cake and try and failed to hide the look of delight that was on her face after the taste of heaven has come to her.

"So, is there any other work that needs to be done?" Coco Pommel asked

"Thanks to your hard-work yesterday, all that needs done to mailed the dresses." Rarity said. Coco Pommel looks of grim spread across her face quickly. "you mean that there no more work for me to do?"

"I have going to take a day off today, feel free to keep with. We can take a walk around ponyville."

Rarity grab the dress so that she can deliver them, Coco Pommel come with. on the way to the post-office, they heard Twilight and Rainbow Dash have a conversation

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled "Do you have any information about the Hoofyong Concentration Camp" Twilight gives a look of confusion, "How do you know the Hoofyong Concentration Camp..."

Rarity quits listening to their conversation because she had a job to do. As Rarity and Coco Pommel get to the post-office they can see that there is no-one inside by looking through the glass windows. Rarity open the door to put the package inside the building

A cloud of smoke come and lock the door, blocking them in. The smoke thats the form of Coco Pommel

"Who are you?" Coco Pommel asked

"I'm you!" The dark and nightmarish voice, give chills down the ponies spines. Coco Pommel run to hide behind Rarity. Rarity pull gems from out of the ground the threw them at the shadow of Coco Pommel, doing nothing the thing, Rarity was shock to see that it ger no damage at all, Rarity them beam a laser at trying to kill it, The smoke run away out of the building in the same smoking form that it came, "tell your ruler it's time for war," It said about to ran off.

"Rarity... what was that thing" Coco Pommel said trying to calm herself down

"I've never seen anything like that before I should see if Twilight know anything about this"

Rarity and Coco Pommel ran to the Library where they saw Twilight lasts. When They find Twilight she calls for her "Rarity" Twilight said "We need know a Shadow Creature as called war we need you help to stop them"

Rarity looks and Coco Pommel, then looks at Spike "Um.. Spike is there anyway Coco Pommel over here can help you take care of the Cutie mark crusaders and the animals"

After a sure from Spike, Twilight asked "Where is pinkie pie?"

"Her family's rock farm has been attack so she ran to help." Rarity said.

"Once we get Pinkie that made be one of the hardest foes we had face so far, one things for sure, Thing will never be the same again"

* * *

Author's Notes/credits

Fan-Fiction by: Royal_Harmony

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

My little Pony FriendShip is magic is own my Hasbro, DHX And Shout Factory

written:

1st ed.: May 2014

Hope to be Writing more of those it the future


	4. Chapter 4: First Days

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy would are on the train to the rock farm,

Applejack walk up to Twilight who was looking at the window in great thought "Are you ok, Sugarcube?" Applejack said to her "Yes Applejack I'm fine; however, I'm not sure if Pinkie will be fine, I saw with my own eyes with happens to that Rock Farm and I worry about her" before Applejack had time to respawn the train stop at the rock farm. Pinkie's friends saw that Pinkie was talking to Maud Pie. Maud is a gray Pony with a somehow Darker gray hair

"I was expecting you" Maud said with no emotion in her voice.

"Maud, it's good to see you again." Twilight said to Pinkie sister "just wish the circumstances would have been better."

"Maud, see that the Hoofyong Concentration camp is 30 Miles North"

Rainbow Dashs looks at her "How did you know we we're going there!"

Maud told Rainbow Dash that Pinky told her, Rainbow still had the question on how Pinky knew but Pinky knew lots of thing, and something just shouldn't be question.

"um. girls" Maud said "I was Capture the Shadow Ponies, I was able to make it out, but my parent wouldn't so lucky.

Pinky started to tear " Are they alive?" she said trying but failing to keep herself together

"I do not know." Maud admitted looking down to the ground as she saids it

"Well, Come one, Come all, My little ponies!" Pinkie Pie started out "To get the Hoeryong Concentration camp place and save my family"

"Pinkie, Right" Rainbow Dash said even if pinkie can be hard to understand, her idea are mostly sounds.

"I'm not so sure about this" Fluttershy said  
"It will not be easy but you can do it." Mund Said before they said they said their goodbyes.

After about an hour of walking in a grass plane they a large blood-curdling river. the water has a reddish tint to it, that lets The Mane Six know that they would getting closer to the dreadful prison. Twilight teleported across while the pegasi fly across. AppleJack walks across the water, "Come on, Rarity!" Apple Jack screamed at Rarity, who wasn't crossing the river. "But-but, it will get my coat all icky" Rarity remarks

"Just come on!"

After Rarity cross the waters Twilight quickly used a cleaning spell on the earth ponies before they started moving once more. "Um...Twilight you think we should set a camp for night it's starting to get scary" Fluttershy asked

"Fluttershy, has a good point, we all have been under a lot lately, maybe a rest would be needed" Twilight said

"Well, This place look at good as any" Rainbow Dash said while using her wing and quickness to collected sticks and for a fire but as well as the collecting firewood when for her making the fire itself was harder for Rainbow Dash "How are we suppose to hold on to the sticks when you do not have...those things... that some animals have?"

"You mean thumbs," Pinkie pie answers Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie that didn't sound quite right," Applejack answers.

"Maybe I can help," Rarity said "with my magic I will be able to hold the sticks to make a spark,"

Twilight used her magic to cast a fireball to light a fire

"Are you could just do that,"

"What do you think our foe will look like?" Fluttershy asked,

Rainbow Dash didn't take long to starting about her experiences about The Shadow Ponies "They can take the form of anyone they will and they will know your worst possibles fears!" Fluttershy jump back away from the fire as she is being told the information.

"We did to be really careful once we got to Hoofyong," Twilight added.

Fluttershy got into a ball and shaking in fear, "Do not worry Fluttershy, for a group of friend like us has nothing to fear," Applejack said "I do not know about you, but I'm about to hit the hay."

One by one with of the ponies when to sleep. Twilight didn't know about that she wasn't going to enter her dreams alone. Twilight in her dream saw The Princess of the night herself,

"Princess Luna!" Twilight cry out to her "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Good to see you're alright Trixes talk about the power the this thing is a lot more than anything that attack Equestria before."

Princess Luna Warned

"Luna, I've seen a lot of what this thing is capable of what this thing is capable of." Twilight said to Luna "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Equestria needs someone to watch over it and with you and your friend and going to Hoofyong Concentration Camp, I will take care of defending our home, with you being a Princess and hero of Equestria, I will try to talk to you as much as I can,"

Twilight trusted Princess Luna judgement but it still some risky have a princess as powerful as Luna fight out in the streets.

"Be careful Luna."

"Before I go Twilight, I have a warning for Trixes; be prepared to fight your worst fear, but what didn't kill you, can still take your life." After thinking for the word for a minute, Twilight said she understood. Princess Luna wishes Twilight the sweetest of dreams before leaving.

When Twilight woke up from her telepathic dream, she woke up trying to find some food about 20 feet from the campsite Twilight finds a bush with berries, using a magic spell, Twilight discovers that the berries would poisonous. Twilight tries to find other food but the only around them that see what the poisonous berries that surround them. "what we see some other food we will need to eat then" Twilight thought while being dismayed about the food or lack thereof.

When Twilight walked back to she heard a soft voice welcoming her "Hey, Twilight" Fluttershy said "May I ask a question, I might if you don't mind" Twilight told her that she didn't mind at all. "How long would it take for us to get to Hoofyong"

Twilight said that using basic mathematics, I think that we're travel for five hours and if we are walking at an avenge pony speed we had travel a total of ten miles, so about two more days"

"Come on Girls, It's about time. We need to get to the Hoofyong as fast as possible."

After just a few short minutes the mane six would be moving again. As they would walking Twilight almost ran them into a thermogenic flame that come from a only muddy spot on the forest. "Girls, Avoid the mud your life, depend on it" Twilight told her group "Didn't it already" Rarity commented; as the Mane six run away from the flamey section of the forest. Fire coming from the left and right, It was clear to all of them when they would out of the fire part of the Fire Forest, But the didn't have a minute of rest because they run into a rodents of unusual size. The big rodent jump at twilight try to bite her neck. "rodent just calm down," Fluttershy said to it After a fail used of the stare Fluttershy didn't know what they do. Twilight used her front hooves to the best of her abilities to stop the Rodent her gotten it the last bite for her life. It's only works until the rodent bites her front left hoof. Twilight used her other hoof to punch it off of her. Applejack kicked in the rib cage while Twilight pick the rodents of unusual size into one for the fire pits.

"Twilight! You at what you just done you killed it!" Fluttershy give a quick yell to her to show her anger "If I didn't it would of killed me, I didn't want to" Twilight remarked

After about a mile of walking the group runs into a small village Twilight notice a beaten down sign on the ground, "Welcome to amisit castellum."

"Are you sure want to stop here, It look like a run-down part of Equestria?" Rarity asked

"Well you're askin' as if we have lots of opinions" Applejack answer

"Girls, Look over there! A bakery."

Pinkie innocently walked into the bakery, The door slams shut Which makes the other Mane six run to the Bakery in question.

A form of smoke comes from the door that is the back of the building the tables and the main counter disappear, leaving an empty blank room. The smoke takes shape of Pinkie Pie

"Who are you?" Pinkie Asked

"I'm You" It answers

"Thats silly, if you're me, then who would I be"

"You are also you, I'm your dark side make from hatred and fear"

Pinkie Pie think about this for a minute thinking about what her worst fear might be then she had the answer that she was looking for. "You're avoid of throwing a bad party. If you by biggest fear"

"What? No!" The smoke Pinkie Answers "Thats not it"

"Um... I see. I see" Pinkie Pie thinking about what her dark side is thinking

"Hyper altruism." Said The smoke Pinkie said

"Hyper Whatism?" Pinkie pie said

"Think about it; do you even value yourself at all." Pinkie Pie thought about what her smoke self was thinking and it was right. "When your friend wouldn't want to go your parties anymore you'll break, So why not come with me the midilli race and you will never ever be forgotten."

"Is this really true?" Pinkie pie said depressed and hair flaten

"Would I ever lie to me" The Smoke PInkie Grab Pinkie and threw her out of the building

"Pinkie" The Rest of the Mane Six yelling. being able to do nothing to stop Pinkie's shadow from taking her to Hoofyong Concentration Camp.

"The Shadow Ponies took Pinky!" Rarity said.

Twilight dose a pinkie pie promise "I promise Pinkie that I'll save you...Somehow"

* * *

Author's Notes/credits

Fan-Fiction by: Royal_Harmony

"Sorry it has taken me so long to get the Chapter out, I Had final so I give all my time to them now that it's summer I'm Hoping to be able to keep going this once every two week of sooner

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

My little Pony FriendShip is magic is own my Hasbro, DHX And Shout Factory

written:

1st ed.: June 2014


End file.
